one last time
by BubblesToo
Summary: "how can you leave me when I've never even gotten the chance to tell you i love you" her hand twitches "s-sasuke-kun?" sasusaku - post redemption - post sasuke shinden - blank period - fluff - oneshot


**hi loll here i am back again with my rlly bad writing skills, but this just popped into my head and i really should be studying for english but i mean sasusaku is important too hehe, um maybe sasuke ooc im not quite sure**

* * *

_Konoha police huh…. Its been a while, maybe I'll go home…._

On the journey home, Sasuke couldn't be more anxious. Seeing his teammates after two years. He wondered what changes had happen, a certain pink haired kunoichi was busying his thoughts ever since he left the village. He guessed she would be happy, ecstatic to see him again. Her emerald green eyes would shine and look into his onyx and lavender. He would get lost into those deep mesmerizing forest green eyes, her plump rosy lips and her cute flustered face. The sweet sound of her voice with his name rolling off her lips 'Sasuke-kun welcome home!' —

_AWW AWWK_

The call of a hawk circling above snapped him out of his thoughts. He lifted his arm so it could land. A small note was attached to a pouch on the leg. He took it out 'hn must be the dobe again' but to his surprise it wasn't, the writing was neat, and was signed by the Rokudaime. The second piece of paper was from Naruto, writing still as messy as ever.

_We need your immediate return to the village to interrogate in the remainder of Kido's men with your doujustu _

Wait. Remainder? I thought after my encounter I had took care of them.

_One of his henchmen managed to escape while you were caught up with other members of the group. _

Then the writing became messy 'tch dobe' but the first line of the letter left Sasuke frozen, unable to move.

_Sakura…she…the henchmen who managed to escape secretly poison Sakura when she was accessing his wounds. He offered her a cup of tea as thanks, but it was laced with poison. After some time, she collapsed in the hospital with purple lips and blood running down her chin. Grandma Tsunade managed to get back on time and remove the poison in her system. But her injuries were too extensive…. we don't know when she'll wake up, if she'll ever wake up._

Sasuke's blood boiled, he wanted to rip the man who'd hurt Sakura into shreds, make him hurt like he'd never hurt before, Sasuke's heart was immediately filled with sorrow, pain and anger.

_I thought you would want to know so you can say goodbye one last time in case she doesn't make it._

His heart stopped, he read the lines _"in case she doesn't make it" "you can say goodbye one last time"_ over and over again. no no no NO NO this is not how it should've turned out. She said she was going to wait for her, he was going back to her, back home to her. Hadn't he lost enough? His family and now Sakura too? She promised she would wait for him; how can she do that if she goes and dies on me.

He swiftly picked up his pace towards Konoha, running faster than he'd ever run before. pumping chakra into his feet to pick up his speed, almost breaking every tree branch on the way. 'Sakura please, wait for me, I'm almost there, don't give up on me, don't leave please'.

.

.

The gates of Konoha were in view, Sasuke didn't bother to report to the hokage's tower, his thoughts were filled with pink and green. He couldn't think straight, he had to go see her, he needed to, just one last time.

"Where is she!" he yelled as he burst into Konoha hospital

The nurses were frightened at the dark cloaked man

"s-s-sir please calm down, who are you looking for?" a brown-haired nurse asked

"Sakura Haruno, which room is she in" he replied calmly, but inside he was anything but calm

"r-room A319 s-sir" she said

In a flash Sasuke was gone, leaving a bunch of confused nurses in the lobby. He reached the door, gently knocked hoping she would not be what the note had said and had woken up. But he was only greeted by silence, and shuffle of chairs. He walked in, seeing Naruto sit by her bedside, his hair ruffled and dark eyes showing a lack of sleep. No words were exchanged between the two, but they both understood the situation. Naruto stood and left to hopefully get a few hours of sleep, leaving Sasuke in Sakura's hospital room.

Sakura's face was deathly pale, the usual tint of pink on her cheeks long gone. Her hair a now a dull colour of pink, lacking its usual softness due to the hospital linings. Her chapped lips, with a tint of purple rather than the rosy colour it usually wears. Those beautiful bright green eyes that greeted him, he wondered if he'll ever see them looking into his ever again. Her skin was lacking its healthy glow under the moonlight. His heart broke a little more. The gentle rise and fall of her chest showed that she was still alive. He sighed in relief. 'at least she's still alive, with me'

He sat beside her, he tucked loose strands of her pink tresses behind her ear. His thumb caressing her cold pale cheek. Sasuke didn't know what to think anymore, if he'd lost her…no that can't, it _can't_ happen,not again.

.

.

Sasuke didn't get much sleep in the following weeks. He sat by her bedside all day and night, occasionally leaving for bathroom breaks. But he would come straight back to her side. He didn't eat and wouldn't let sleep overcome him until the rare times that he would pass out due to exhaustion. Sakura's friends were devastated, they would come by sometimes but would leave after a moment or two giving Sasuke his time with her. Naruto would bring bento boxes for the raven haired man everyday since he never left her side. Tsunade had ordered the Uchiha to go to home and sleep several times, but he always ended up ultimately refusing to leave her side.

She didn't get better, her hair remained the dullness it had two weeks ago, and her skin remained a deathly pale. Sasuke looks like he's lost fifteen pounds, his hair messy, and his eyes darkened by lack of sleep.

On days when Naruto would drop by and spend some time with Sakura, they would have occasional conversations here and there.

"You should've seen her while you were gone" the blue-eyed man said "she missed you a lot, yet she still smiled everyday knowing you would come back to her eventually no matter what"

Sasuke's chest tightened

"She never stopped loving you ya know? She never gave up, when people would ask her on dates and tell her you'd never come back she'd refused to listen to them" the blond let out a sad smile "when she heard about your accomplishments, she felt so much pride in you"

Sasuke felt tears sting at the corner of his eyes 'I'd make her wait so long for me, I'm so sorry Sakura'

"I'm going to head home, Hinata is probably worried sick about me" Naruto said while standing up

Sasuke gave the usual "hn"

Time seemed to be ticking slowly, the sound of her ragged breathing filled the room. He caressed her face once again and took her hand in his intertwining their fingers. He kissed her knuckles and then the back of her hand. A single tear slipped out of his eyes and fell onto her hand.

.

.

Sakura kept slipping in and out of consciousness, unable to move her body, but she could hear everything happening around her. She was so close to giving up until she heard a familiar voice.

"tch, I thought you promised me that you would always be there for me" he said to the lifeless kunoichi on the bed "how can you do that if you die on me. How can you leave me before I get a chance to show you how much I love you." He scoffed "I never even got a chance to say it to you. During my travels, all I've been thinking about was to become a better man, a man worthy of you. I don't, I don't deserve you. You're too good for me, yet you still continue to love me. If you decide to come back to us, I'll show you how much you mean to me with everything I have, so please, please Sakura, wakeup and come back to me" his voice cracked "please let me love you, I love you so much, please—"

He was cut off when her hand twitched in his

"Sakura? Sakura, are you, Sakura please can you hear me" Sasuke said while holding her hand tighter

Said girl slowly opened her eyes she winced in pain, but the feeling of comfort was evident as well, her vision was obscured by a raven-haired man

"s-sa-Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" she choked out unable to recognize her raspy voice

Sasuke immediately dropped her hand, pulling her limp body into a tight embrace. His head tucked into her hair, the smell of antiseptic and a faint vanilla. She laughed a little to his reaction, he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Those green eyes filled with love, the brightness returning. Her skin once again illuminating angelically under the moon, and her face tinted with a light shade of pink.

"I'm home Sakura"

"welcome home Sasuke-kun" she said with a bright smile

Without any further a do he dipped his head down and took her lips onto his. It was a long sweet kiss. Their lips massaged each other, millions of messages were sent back and forth _I love you, don't leave me again, stay please _they broke apart after a need of oxygen, she gave a beaming smile and his breath hitched

Sasuke pulled her into an embrace once again, hugging her tightly as if letting go would mean losing her. They lay together on the hospital bed. His head buried into her hair, and her faced pulled to his chest.

She looked up and said with a teasing tone "so you love me huh?"

The tips of his ears became red and a tiny tint of pink dusted on his cheeks, he buried his face further into her hair "shut up"

She laughed, he was glad to hear her laugh again, he'd miss it, her sweet voice and melodious laugh.

"don't ever, do that again" he said while unconsciously pulling her closer

She nodded "goodnight Sasuke-kun…I... I love you"

His voiced muffled by her hair, he whispered a soft "I love you too" back

Both tangled beneath the sheets, embracing each other tightly, Sakura's soft heartbeat lulled his exhausted body to sleep.

.

.

He woke to the feeling of a hand on his face

"that tickles" Sasuke spoke voice ruff with sleep, while pulling her closer to him

"mm good morning Sasuke-kun" she giggled "did you sleep well?"

He smiled into her hair "better than I have in a long time"

He pulled back to see her face. Her skin heathier, the rosy color returning to her lips and cheeks. And her eyes shine if possible, even brighter. Her messy pink locks from sleeping, she was beautiful, and he was glad she was his. He gave a quick peck on her lips and pulled her close. Their comfortable silence was disrupted by Naruto who came bursting through the door

"hey sasuke-teme oh OH HEY SAKURA-CHAN YOU'RE AWA-ke…. oh?" his tone suddenly mischievous "I see you've been busy cuddling with Sasuke-teme HUHH"

"dobe get out." Sasuke spoke with irritation

"okay okay, I'll go tell grandma Tsunade that Sakura-Chan is awake, its good to have you back dattebayo!" Naruto yelled while retreating to the door

Sakura giggled "its good to be back"

Sasuke looked at her with love so intense in his eyes, he softly brushed his lips against hers, pouring all the love into this one kiss, he pulled back to a flustered Sakura and he smirked. "shannaro" she said as she nuzzled closer to his chest while he rested his chin on top of her head.

.

.

After getting discharged from the hospital, Tsunade gave her a week off work to recover from her injuries. During this time Sasuke looked after her, and never held back when it came to showing her affection within the walls of _their_ home. Her aura was much brighter and happier, she became breathtakingly more beautiful every day.

During her week off there had been a spring festival. Sasuke had gone out to pick up his old yukata at the Uchiha compound. When he came back to pick Sakura up, she was stunning and angelic. A light blue yukata with a green obi that complimented her bright eyes. Her lips a soft glossy rose. Her hair in a messy bun with loose strands framing her face. She was insanely beautiful, and she was his.

"hey Sasuke-kun"

"you're so beautiful" he breathed out as he pulled her by the waist and kissed her

She smiled against his lips "thanks" she giggled

"hn ready to go?" Sasuke asked

she nodded and they intertwined their fingers

Their night was filled with laughter and smiles. Looks of lust exchanged between onyx and emerald. The evening ended with colourful fireworks in the night sky, while Sakura was snuggling comfortably on Sasuke's lap and his embrace. His arm around her waist and her head against his chest. It was a night neither of them would ever forget.

When her duties resumed at the hospital, Sasuke made sure to walk her to the hospital every chance he got. Bringing bento's and making sure to drag her out of the hospital when it got too late.

Sasuke had decided to stay a few months before he would proceed with his travels, and during his stay in Konoha he would live with Sakura in her apartment. Waking up to her everyday is something the Uchiha loved, her messy hair his t shirt on her that barely passed her thighs. Though she would always be the first to wake, and she would mutter a soft "good morning" to Sasuke alerting him she would leave for work soon. He would wake up and they would eat breakfast together then he would accompany her to the hospital.

As time passed by, they both got used to this routine of theirs. The word "wife" would pop in Sasuke's head on more than one occasion. When she was working, he would spar with Naruto or walk around in the busy streets of Konoha.

"hey teme is something on your mind? You seem to be pretty off today" the blue-eyed blond said when they took a break from their spar

"hn"

A short silence fell between the two until Sasuke spoke up

"how did you…propose" the raven hair man replied with hesitancy

"ooo teme are you asking me advice on how you can propose to Sa-ku-ra-Chan" Naruto asked with a smirk

He turned away from him cheeks slightly flustered immediately regretting his decision "hn"

"well" Naruto replied closing his eyes, a smile evident on his face "I brought her to a place beside the river and I pulled out a ring and simply asked"

"hn" the Uchiha replied "I need to go somewhere" and left leaving an amused Naruto behind

Sasuke walked into the old Uchiha compound, belongings all boxed up and labelled. He went through the different boxes until he found a dark wooden container. On top was the Uchiha crest, and inside were his father and mother's wedding rings.

.

.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke that night while they were walking home, he seemed a bit, nervous?

"hey Sasuke-kun, what's bothering you?"

"nothing" he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"you know you can't lie to me, right?" she said with a chuckle.

"hn later" he replied as a comfortable silence fell between the two.

They reached Sakura's apartment; she went ahead and made some tea for the both of them as Sasuke sat comfortable on the couch. She came to him with two mugs of green tea, giving one to Sasuke while she sits with her legs on his lap. She snuggled closely to him.

"So, what was on your mind?" she asked.

"I was thinking about resuming my travels again soon" she froze as the words left his mouth, after a brief pause he continued "I want to bring you with me this time, if you would like"

Tears glossed over her eyes, she nodded and rested her head on his chest once more. She could still feel him a little tense, she looked up confused. He looked deep in thought 'so maybe that wasn't the only thing that was bothering him' she thought.

Sakura put her cup down on the coffee table, readjusting herself on his lap and put her hand on his cheek.

"tell me, what's bothering you" she asked "you can talk to me about anything"

He looked down, emerald clashed with onyx, he gave a small tender smile and kissed her. A slow passionate kiss that turned heated. Her arms went around his neck, hands tangled in his raven locks while his hand rested on her hips. He licked her bottom lip and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss suddenly becoming a battle of dominance and he was wining. He nipped on her bottom lip before pulling apart in need of oxygen. Her flustered face and swollen lip made his heart swell. Before she could ask about the sudden kiss, he cut her off.

"marry me" he said against her lips.

Suddenly her eyes filled with tears, she smashed her lips into his once more.

he wiped her tears when they pulled apart, a tender smile on his face.

"I love you" he said while burying his face into her neck.

she felt tears once again and gave a hearty laugh "I love you too Sasuke-kun"

They pulled apart and he dug his hand into his pocket, took the wooden box and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"thank you" he said pulling her into a hug and once again burying his face into her hair.

The girl who once begged him to stay at a bench and promised to give him happiness, and she'd done just that hasn't she. No doubt was Sakura _Uchiha_ the light in his world of darkness.


End file.
